1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storm door and window assemblies, and more particularly, to a storm door assembly of the type having a Z-bar which frames a pivotally mounted storm door within the opening through an existing framed doorway.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The installation and utilization of storm doors and windows has proliferated over the past several years, and the use of these devices for providing reduced transmission of heat energy through the door and window openings of houses has accelerated rapidly during the more recent period of energy conservation awareness. Many types of storm doors have been designed and used with varying degrees of effectiveness in terms of their functioning as a thermal barrier, and with various aesthetic effects. One type of assembly which has been widely used includes a so-called Z-bar, which is U-shaped in overall configuration to fit around, and partially within, the door opening formed in a house, and an extruded metal storm door which is pivotally supported on the Z-bar. Such storm doors usually are provided with a solid sheet metal kick plate in the lower portion thereof, a central cross mullion, a top and a bottom rail and a pair of side rails. The upper portion of the door may include one or more glass paned sashes, and channels, or tracks, provided to carry a movable screen.
Examples of doors of this type which have previously been patented include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,501 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,924 issued to Shelvey C. McPhail, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,269 issued to Anderson.
Frequently storm doors are utilized in climates where stormy conditions occur from time to time, and high winds are not infrequent. It is important that storm doors subjected to such conditions be sturdily mounted and strongly secured to the Z-bar and to the door jamb adjacent the Z-bar in order to prevent their being sprung or pulled entirely loose from their mounting as a result of slamming or swinging open quite forcefully during windy conditions.
It will also generally be desirable to provide a storm door construction with some type of spring return system which causes the door to return to its closed position after it has been opened. In conjunction with such spring return systems, some form of latching structure is needed which coacts with the return system to allow the door to be temporarily locked or latched in an open or partially open position. This is particularly desirable when it is desired to have the door stand open to allow furniture or other articles to be moved through the door opening without having to manually open and close the door each time the opening is traversed.
Many of the types of spring return systems or assemblies which have previously been provided are exposed to view, and are connected at one end between either the Z-bar or the door jamb, and at the other end to a portion of the storm door pivotally supported in the Z-bar. Where such exposure to view is characteristic of the return spring assembly, the aesthetic overall appearance of the storm door assembly is usually adversely affected. Moreover, such exposure subjects the return spring assembly to the debilitating influence of inclement weather, and in some mounting arrangements even constitutes a safety hazard to small children.